


Throwing Punches

by agent_anonymous



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_anonymous/pseuds/agent_anonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After moving in together Peggy worries for Angie's safety, to give her some peace of mind she decides to teach her self defense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throwing Punches

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration:  
> vintagecartinelli  
> exerciseindisguise asked:  
> Peggy takes measures to ensure Angie's safety, first off, some basic self defense. She should have realized Angie's just as dirty of a fighter as her. Peggy's laying face down on the ground with Angie's knee digging into her shoulder. She would be impressed if she weren't so embarrassed. "You cheated." "You taught me to take every advantage." "That doesn't mean distract me with a kiss!"  
> “Why not?”  
> “You’re just going to kiss every person you’re trying to take down?”  
> “It worked for Dottie…”  
> “OH MY GOD, ANGIE. ONE TIME.”  
> \---
> 
> I copied this a while ago so I could write it, but I cannot for the life of me find the actual post to link it so sorry about that. Anyway this is my first fanfic ever; I just really liked the idea and decided I wanted to give it a shot. Not to sound like a self-deprecating ass hat but I realize that I’m no good at writing (word flow and mechanics kinda thing) so constructive criticism is appreciated. 
> 
> (Also still learning how to use AO3 so I hope I did everything correctly)

The first few nights of their new living arrangement had been late ones spent with copious amounts of alcohol and lots of talking. The talking was mostly one-sided in Peggy’s direction but the alcohol they split pretty evenly if not a little in Angie’s favor. Peggy had a lot of explaining to do to make up for her behavior and Angie was more than willing to listen. She was a good listener; asking questions at appropriate times and throwing in sympathies or giggles where the story called for. She handled it all pretty impressively, not freaking out about Peggy’s job at the SSR and she didn’t run screaming when Peggy told her of the people she’s killed, it was going better than expected. She simply listened to Peggy talk and refilled her glass when it ran low. When the nights grew late and the alcohol ran out the two would simply fall asleep wherever they had been sitting; most of the time on the couch in the main living room and sometimes on one of the ridiculously large beds that was “Simply too big for just one person, English”. Peggy got through everything, starting with her service in the war and ending with the day of her arrest at the Griffith. The night she told Angie about Steve had been especially hard for her and required a little extra liquid courage to get through it. Angie hadn’t said a word when Peggy started to cry, she simply scooched a little closer and pulled Peggy’s head onto her shoulder. When they woke up like that the next morning Peggy realized she had one final confession to make.

“Look Angie, I don’t really know where to begin with this” Peggy looked down at her hands, trying to figure out the best way of saying what she now knew to be certain.

“C’mon Pegs, we’ve got through so much already. I’m not goin anywhere, alright? You ain’t gettin rid of me that easy” Angie joked a bit apprehensively; she wondered what had Peggy so unnerved. They had been through so much already.

“I uh, you um- You have been such a blessing in all of this and I just think you should know that I -, I don’t know if I would have made it through all this without you.” The words tumbled out. Oh for god’s sake just get to the point, she thought to herself. You’ve completed missions requiring 3 agents at minumum but a five and a half foot, blonde haired, blue eyed actress from Brooklyn gets you all sorts of flustered, ridiculous.

“Aw, jeez Peg. You’re not goin soft on me, are ya?” Angie joked half-heartedly trying to hide how nervous she suddenly felt.

“That actually isn’t what I was going to say, well it’s true… but it’s not all-” Peggy takes a moment to compose herself. Her eyes flick to Angie’s lips and linger for a moment longer than they should before meeting her eyes again. The way Angie’s staring back, with a look of affection mixed with desire catches her by surprise. It’s the just push she needs to lean a little bit closer until their noses were almost touching and she could feel Angie’s breath on her face. “Is this okay?” she asks.

“Shut up English, you talk too much” Angie says closing the distance between them grabbing Peggy’s face with both hands and pressing their lips together.

\--

It’s been about two weeks since their first kiss and there had been plenty more where that came from, if Angie had her way that’s what they would be doing right now, but due to Peggy’s stubborn persistence they instead found themselves in the middle of the living room with the furniture pushed to the walls facing each other with their fists up.

“C’mon English, we’ve been doing this for hours now. Can’t we take a break?” Angie pouted “It’s my turn to show you a few moves” she said with a wink.

“The last person to use that line on me got a punch to the jaw” Peggy said firmly, not ready to be done quite yet.

The morning after their first evening together Peggy had gotten real serious with Angie. She explained that the two of them simply being close could put her in harm’s way; some of the people Peggy had allowed herself to get close to previously ended up dead and she wasn’t about to let that happen again. So to give her some peace of mind Peggy began to teach Angie how to defend herself properly, using whatever resources available and turning people’s weaknesses against them. They had been practicing a few hours a night for the past two weeks and Angie was improving rather quickly.

“Now come on” Peggy taunted “Show me what you’ve got”

“You asked for it” Angie fired back.

Angie throws a punch towards Peggy’s midsection, her right arm deflects it and she uses her left elbow to swing towards Angie’s head. Angie ducks just in time to miss it and buries her fist in Peggy’s side. Peggy lets out grunt and grabs Angie’s incoming fist, she uses her free hand to block the next punch as she pushes Angie backward, she pushes until she’s got Angie’s back against the wall and her hands pinned behind her.

“Well darling, looks as if you’re trapped.” Peggy says triumphantly.

“Mm, I guess you’ve got me now.” Angie replies, stretching her feet up until she’s just about the same height as Peggy. She wiggles her wrists out of Peggy’s grasp and wraps her arms around her neck.

Peggy lets out a small laugh. “Just what am I going to do with you, Angela Martinelli?”

“I can think of a few things” she pulls Peggy closer until there’s no room left between them “starting with this” She kisses Peggy firmly, while tangling her hands in her curls. Her lips part just enough for Peggy to slip her tongue in and slide it along her own. She moves her mouth from Peggy’s lips to her jaw, planting a trail of kisses in all the spots that drive her crazy, her hands find their way to Peggy’s hips pulling them harder into hers. The moan that escapes from Peggy’s mouth is almost enough to stop her from what she’s about to do next… almost. Angie spins Peggy around from the hips and swipes her leg in front of Peggy’s while shoving her shoulders down to the floor. It takes less than 5 seconds to go from making out to having her pinned to the ground with a knee in the middle of her back.

“Aw, bloody nora…” Peggy says breathlessly “You cheated”

“You taught me to take every advantage.” You could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

“That doesn’t mean distract me with a kiss!” She tried to hide her embarrassment by pretending to be annoyed; she was actually rather impressed if not proud at how quickly Angie was able to get her pinned.

“Why not?”

“What, so you’re going to kiss **every** person you’re trying to take down?”

“It worked for Dottie”

“Oh my god. ANGIE IT WAS ONE TIME.”

“All I’m sayin is you seemed rather affected by it” She removed her knee from Peggy’s back and stood up, offering a hand to help her up. It wasn’t the first time she gave Peggy shit about the Dottie incident. She found it rather amusing that a team of highly trained government agents weren’t more than an inconvenience to her but a pretty lady with some red lipstick had her falling at her feet.

Peggy rolls over and grabs Angie’s hand, tugging her back down so that she lands on top of her stomach, her face only inches away.

“You know you’re my best girl…”

Angie smiles and leans forward, brushing her lips against Peggy’s “I know, I just like to hear ya say it”


End file.
